Fansites
An overview of official websites and fansites related to Elite Dangerous. Official Sites *Official Elite Dangerous website *Elite Dangerous on YouTube *Official Elite Dangerous Forums *Official FAQ *Official News & Updates on Facebook *Elite Dangerous on Twitter *Elite Dangerous Subreddit *Elite Dangerous Xbox One Subreddit *Elite Dangerous PlayStation 4 Subreddit *Elite Dangerous on Steam *Elite Dangerous on Wikipedia *Elite Dangerous Twitch Streams *Design Discussion Archive (2014) *David Braben - reddit AMA (2013) *David Braben - reddit AMA (May 26, 2016) *Galnet News - the latest information on in-game events and stories *Elite Dangerous Role Playing Game *Frontier Developments *Frontier Support *The Galactic Academy - a portal to get help and support Elite Dangerous News * Elite: Dangerous News and Updates forum * https://www.facebook.com/EliteDangerousOfficial * http://www.youtube.com/user/FrontierDevelopments * Elite: Dangerous Newsletters * https://twitter.com/EliteDangerous * Elite Dangerous Subreddit * Elite Dangerous Xbox One Subreddit * Elite Dangerous PlayStation 4 Subreddit * Elite Dangerous Dev Tracker * Elite Dangerous Magazine - unofficial community magazine Fansites *Elite Galaxy *Elite Galaxy Online *Elite Dangerous Group on Facebook *Elite Dangerous Discord Servers *Elite Dangerous Community - Google+ *Elite Dangerous Flickr Group *The People's Media *Lave Radio *Radio Sidewinder - a fan run, unofficial radio station with music, ED related news and in-game information *Colonia Citizens Network - player-run communications network *1301 WKXO is EXO's weekly radio show *Hutton Orbital - has a radio station and the Hutton mug *EDSM Elite Dangerous Star Map *Inara Elite Dangerous Companion *EDDB - Elite: Dangerous Database *Universal Cartographics *Thrudds Elite Dangerous Tools *Elite Dangerous: Trading Guide *Elite: Dangerous Codex Third-Party Tools *Coriolis EDCD Edition - Shipyard *E:D Shipyard *Collector Drone: Tracking for Elite Dangerous (blueprints and materials) *EDbearing is a planetary navigation tool for Elite Dangerous *Spansh - Elite Dangerous Neutron Router *Elite: Escape Velocity - a full-cast audio science-fiction serial *Elite Trade Net *Elite Dangerous Board *Elite Dangerous Steam Database *Elite Dangerous on Alpha Orbital *Iridium Wing - escorts explorers who enter and leave the bubble. *Elite Dangerous ESP - (Spanish community) *The Zaonce Times (Spanish) *Elite Dangerous Comunidad de habla hispana (Spanish Community) *Elite Dangerous ESP on Steam (Spanish community) *Polterpedia (Spanish) *Kamocan FM (Spanish radio) *EliteCast 2.0 (Spanish podcast) *Elite Dangerous Space Kings (German) *Elite Dangeroud DE (German) *Remlok Industries (French and English) *Galnet.FR (French) *Elite Dangerous FR (French) *ED Myriade - roleplay forum (French) *Sanctis (French) *Elite Dangerous Station (French) *Elite Dangerous ITALIA (Italian) *Space Jokers (Italian) *Elite Dangerous Cobra (Portuguese, Brazilian) *Elite Dangerous Brasil (Portuguese, Brazilian) *Elite Dangerous.HU (Hungarian) *Fangs - Elite Dangerous Noir Inspired Web comic *Elite Dangerous assets *XYZ fight club *Small Worlds Expedition *The Onionhead - role play fan site with humor (English and French) *Elite: Dangerous Blog *Elite & Dangerous Roguey *The Alliance Account - unofficial news site *MMORPG *SimHQ *Elite Dangerous - Creating a Universe * What is Elite?( 2014) *Scotty - Elite Dangerous Resource Site Player Groups The website Inara has a list of some player groups in the Milky Way. Elite: Wings can help people find fellow commanders to fly with. There's an official Player Groups subforum. *Canonn Research Group *The Fuel Rats Mischief - provides fuel to pilots in need *Knights of Karma - Player group *Diamond Frogs - Player group *Elite: Dangerous PvE - Mobius - player group *Ghost Legion - player group *EXO: Exodus Coalition - ﻿the largest and most successful E:D wing on Xbox One *Na’Ama Wing (deep space exploration and logistics player group) *The Children Of Raxxla - Player group *Winged Cobra Tribe (roleplaying PVP player group) *AEDC (Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps) *East India Company - player group *Dark Echo - player group *The Imperial Inquisition - player group *Sirius Inc - player group *Adamant Toads - player group *Paladin Consortium - player group *Light Horse Brigade - player group *Pixel Bandits Security Force - player group *Candy Crew Guild - player group *EG Pilots (Russian) *LIKEDEELER LoMaC (German) *THE L.O.S.P - player group (French) *Davinci Corp - player group (Italian) *Dark Space Commanders (Spanish) *Civitas Dei CZ/SK - player group (Czech) *The Forgotten - player group *Atlas Corporation - player group on Xbox One *GalCop - player group with member factions *Independent Defence Agency - Player group *The First Great Expedition - player group *Sidewinder Syndicate - mixed player group *Nexus Union - player group Classic Elite Fansites *Alioth Elite Wiki *The Acorn Elite Pages *Java Elite Ships *FrontierAstro Dedicated to Elite, Frontier and Astronomy *Elite Archives, the history of the Elite series *Oolite *jades.org *Zat Solo's Frontier site *Elite Expanded Universe *Ian Bell's Elite Pages *Frontierverse *Life on the Frontier *Susimetsa Elite *Neilwallis *ArcElite *Elite Plus *Daniel Sevo's Frontier fanpage *Three Dimensional Encounters *Pilot's Lounge *Yikes Station *The Frontier Galaxy, Jongware *Dream-Ware and the Elite Dangerous Universe *Kelpie Dream-Ware *Mufossa Dream-Ware *Pritchard on the Frontier *Site en Francais sur le jeu video Frontier Elite 2 (French) Category:Guides Category:Elite: Dangerous